The present invention relates to an angle-adjustable joint for electric fans, and relates more particularly to such and angle-adjustable joint which is detachable and can be conveniently assembled without any special techniques.
A regular desk or floor fan is generally comprised of a fan unit, an upright stand, a fan support having one end fixedly connected to the fan unit at the bottom and an opposite end pivotally connected to the upright stand at the top, and a lock controlled to lock the fan support in any of a series of angular positions. This structure of fan must be packed in the well-assembled condition when it is made, or the parts thereof may be lost easily. Therefore, this structure of fan needs much storage space during its delivery.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an angle-adjustable joint for electric fans which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to he present invention, the lock is made having a hooked projecting rod; the fan support is made having a transverse through hole through the width and a retaining flange at one side. By inserting the hooked projecting rod of the lock into the transverse through hole on the fan support and then hooking the hooked end of the hooked projecting rod on the retaining flange of the fan support, the lock is attached to the fan support. Therefore, the fan support and the upright stand can be detached from each other to minimize the storage space during the delivery of the electric fan.